Benutzer Diskussion:El-Ocsed
Hi, Professor Layton Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Professor Layton und die ewige Diva. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Mewgeta (Diskussion) 17:48, 29. Jun. 2012'Screenshots zu den Rätseln musst du nicht erstellen. Davon hat das Wiki schon reichlich genug.' Hershel Layton Die Seite ist nur für neue und nicht registrierte Nutzer gesperrt. Es gibt Vandalen, die schreiben dann nur Mist, und diese Seite ist eines der meistbesuchten im Layton-Wiki. Bearbeite noch andere Seiten bist du nicht mehr neu bist! MFG, [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 15:12, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Links In einem Artikel soll nicht doppelt oder mehrfach auf die gleiche Seite verlinkt werden. Mit freundlichem Gruß, [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 14:42, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Personen Vorlage Wenn du neue Charaktere Artikel erstellst, wäre es toll, wenn du am Anfang die Vorlage und am Ende die Vorlage hinzufügst. Vielen Dank! [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 16:08, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bilder von Layton-Games Achso, ja. Ich hoffe mal, wir kriegen bald ein besseres Bild der Maske ;) Die hochauflösenden Bilder habe ich allesamt vom Presseserver von Nintendo. Falls du alle Bilder haben willst und auch die ganzen Charaktersprites/Posen kann ich sie dir gerne per Mail zukommen lassen :) LaytonsApprentice2 (Diskussion) 14:47, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe mal auf den Presseserver geguckt, dort haben sie nur einige Sprites der Hauptcharaktere (darunter auch die vielen Gesichtsausdrücke und Posen von Layton, Luke und Emmy) zu bieten gibt es: Maske der Wunder: Henry Redoll (Kind), Henry Redoll (Heute), Randall, Layton Fingerpointing vom japanischen Cover, Sharon (High School), Sharon (Heute), Layton (High School), Ronald Bluemile, Shibarof, Alford Dalston, Broneph Reinell, Artwork eines Hotelzimmers des Camel Hotels, Der große Karnevalplatz von Montedol, Haus von Layton, Hauptplatz von Montedol, Haus von Alford Dalston, Klassenzimmer von Layton und Lando auf der High School, Villa von Sharon, Artwork von Layton und Luke auf dem Karneval (hochauflösend) Ruf des Phantoms: Clark Triton, Der schwarze Rabe vom Schwarzmarkt, Doland Noble, Inspektor Grosky, Rätselkater, Rosa Grimes, Arianna Barde (Normal und Finster), Layton, Luke und Emmy vom Cover ohne Hintergrund Verlorene Zukunft: Artwork-Sektion fehlt komplett, leider keine Charaktersprites... Schatulle der Pandora: Anthony, Dr. Schrader mit Hut, Flora inkognito, Barton, Mr. Beluga, Katia, Croy, Babette, Sammy Thunder mit Mikrofon Geheimnisvolles Dorf: Diverse Artworks von Saint-Mystere, Layton und Luke vor dem Laytonmobil, Luke - Fingerpointing, Layton - Fingerpointing, Layton mit einer Tasse Tee, Layton und Luke fahren im Laytonmobil - von hinten, Luke mit einem DS lite in der Hand, Layton denkend mit einem Fragezeichen Die Bilder sind allesamt in hoher Auflösung, also falls ein Bild durch eines der Pressebilder ersetzt werden soll, kein Problem! Sag mir, welche du brauchst und ich lade sie dann hoch :) Übrigens: Der englische Name von Sharon wird Angela Ledore sein, falls der Name auch für die deutsche Version gilt, muss das auch umgeändert werden. LaytonsApprentice2 (Diskussion) 14:32, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Also, ich habe alle Bilder, die du haben wolltest, hochgeladen inklusive einiger hochauflösenden Charaktersprites, die die alten ablösen können, da diese hier besser sind. Außerdem noch ein paar weitere Artworks und Layton-Motive :) Einsortieren in die verschiedenen Artikel kannst du machen, wenn du willst. LaytonsApprentice2 (Diskussion) 19:04, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Achja, sobald das deutsche Cover auf dem Presseserver verfügbar ist, lade ich es hier hoch. Falls du weitere Hilfe brauchst, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich helfen kann, allerdings ist hier ja schon viel getan, wenn das 5. Spiel auf Deutsch erscheint werden sicherlich noch viele weitere Infos hier hineinfließen, dann werd ich meinen Beitrag auch sicher leisten! Achja: 'Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, mehrere Bilder aufeinmal hochzuladen? So ist es recht mühsam. LaytonsApprentice2 (Diskussion) 19:17, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Verschieben http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/demo/nl/images/c/c6/Verschieben.png Auf dem Bild siehst du, wie es gemacht wird. Noch fragen? :) [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta]] 16:44, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Re: Liste mit allen Charakteren Gut das du diesen Fehler bemerkt hast. Vielen Dank! Hab schon korrigiert. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 12:01, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Wie ich sehe, schriebst du sehr viel :) Du könntest deinen geschrieben Text auch mit der Textprüfung von Duden.de prüfen lassen. Hier der Link => http://www.duden.de/rechtschreibpruefung-online. Es geht auch natürlich mit Microsoft Word aber nicht jeder hat's :) [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 09:33, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Hast du meinen Rat nicht befolgt? Ich habe wieder Rechtreibfehler etc. in dem Artikel Descoles Burg entdeckt. Ich möchte dich jetzt nicht hier ärgern, aber es wäre besser, wenn du die Rechtschreibprüfung von Duden.de benutzen würdest. Ich will nicht weiterhin deine Fehler verbessern. Du tust es mir und dem Wiki gut, wenn du auf diese Seite gehst: http://www.duden.de/rechtschreibpruefung-online [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 18:37, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :: Sieh dir einfach die Versionsunterschiede an: http://de.layton.wikia.com/index.php?title=Descoles_Burg&diff=23549&oldid=23513 :). Wenn es mit Duden.de nicht klappen sollte, hast du vllt. Microsoft Word? [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 10:11, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bilder kannst du machen. Ist nicht schlimm. :)[[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 09:55, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) : Dieses Bild oder diese Grafik ist aus einem Professor Layton-Spiel und damit ein urheberrechtlich geschütztes Werk. Die aktuell gültigen Kennzeichen- und Besitzrechte unterliegen dem Eigentümer und/oder etwaigen Tochter- oder Drittfirmen. Ihnen bleiben alle Rechte vorbehalten. Eine Vervielfältigung oder Verwendung dieses Bildes oder dieser Grafik in anderen elektronischen oder gedruckten Publikationen ist ohne ausdrückliche Zustimmung des Rechtsinhabers nicht gestattet. : Die Verwendung geschützter Materialien im Professor Layton Wiki verfolgt keine finanziellen Interessen, sondern dient einem dokumentarischen Zweck als Bildzitat nach § 51 UrhG. : Das Urheberrecht liegt bei: © 1998-2012 Level-5. © 1995-2012 Nintendo Die Bilder, die du vllt. vom englischen kopierst haben den gleichen Urheber (Level 5, Nintendo). Das englische Wiki hat wie wir auch, die Bilder von anderen Seiten kopiert. Du kannst die Bilder vom englischen Wiki kopieren, denn es sind nicht ihre eigenen Bilder. Es sind die Bilder von Nintendo. Und die Bilder, die wir benutzen, dienen nur einem dokumentarischen Zweck wie es schon oben steht. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 16:21, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :: Bei "Lizenz:" musst du bei "keine Vorauswahl" z.B. bei Layton Bildern "Layton Screenshot/Bild" auswählen, dann fügt er diese copyright Vorlage von selbst ein. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 16:39, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kann es sein, das du Javascript deaktiviert hast? Oder hast du Javascript für deinen Browser nicht installiert? :) [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 10:57, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du die hochgeladenen Bilder anschaust kannst du auf "Bearbeiten" drücken. Schau dir die Code-Ansicht an. Ich habe dies einfach zu meinen hochgeladenen Bildern hinzugefügt. Ich weiss aber nicht ob das richtig ist. Ich habe mir einfach gedacht besser als keine Lizenz. :) Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:20, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC+1) Ich habe einfach das was zbs. bei der Datei "147.png" in der Code-Ansicht stand, und das ist die Lizenz, bei meinen hochgeladenen Bildern unter "Bearbeiten" in die Code-Ansicht geschrieben. Aber wie schon gesagt ich weiss nicht ob es richtig ist. Wenn man aber die Datei nach dem Bearbeiten anschaut sieht sie gleich aus wie die anderen Bild Dateien die eine Lizenz hatten. Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:48, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC+1) Ich sehe es hat funktioniert. :) Remi010N (Diskussion) 16:02, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC+1) : Hier kannst du prüfen, ob du java hast [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 15:23, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) (English, Please translate) Java is not needed for JavaScript, they are not related: http://www.isjavascriptenabled.com/ Also you are free to take images from the English wiki, we do not own the copyrights for most of them. Note that if they have been modified (like the charcter images with their white background removed), then they fall under the CC-BY-SA license of the wiki, so you need to add a link back to us in those cases. - Tjcool007 (Diskussion) 18:55, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Screenshots aus dem sechsten Spiel Die Bilder hab ich einfach aus dem Trailer Photographiert. Bronephs Gesicht und die Halle habe ich auch noch. Ich dachte ich hätte die schon hochgeladen. Kann ich aber noch machen.^^ Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:51, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC+1) Ich habe es mir angeschaut, aber ich glaube dass es nicht so viel bringen würde Photos zu mache. Die meisten Screenshot Bilder haben wir sowieso schon und die Bilder im Video sind auch ziemlich klein. Ich würde warten bis weitere Trailer oder Screenshots veröffentlicht werden. Bis dahin haben wir ja genug Material. :) Remi010N (Diskussion) 16:30, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC+1) Java Dann solltest du's installieren [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 17:51, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Java ist eine Programmiersprache und wird auch hier im Wiki benutzt, um z.B. Copyright Vorlagen hinzuzufügen. Auerdem kann man damit Spiele wie Minecraft damit spielen. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 11:06, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::http://www.java-ist-nicht-javascript.de/ ::Der wiki benutzt keine Java, nur JavaScript. - Tjcool007 (Diskussion) 18:25, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC)